Tragedy In St Mungo's
by JessWebb-DrarryShipper27
Summary: Draco and Harry have broken up due to Draco's parents, but when an accident happens Draco finds himself grieving. A Drarry HC from Draco's POV. Warning may induce chronic weeping and/or heart imploding. Haha! (It ends happy so don't die inside too much!)


Draco Malfoy was in the manor's sitting room drinking fire whiskey serenely. He had been feeling more and more depressed as the last few months passed. The idea of his ever closer wedding was killing him inside. Astoria and him had only met once but were immediately told they were to be married three months later. Draco was sure it was hard on Astoria also but he couldn't help but think not nearly as hard.

This was because Draco was in love. He was in love with a man, and his parents had forbade them from seeing each other. It was only a week later that they told him he was to be engaged. He regretted that he had sided in favor of his parents, and ended things with Harry. Draco had broken both their hearts ad now was waiting for his doom. How was he supposed to do all the things required of a husband when he doesn't even like women was what continuously berated his brain.

There was a sudden ring which Draco recognized as a fire call. He got up slowly and walked to the fire place waving his wand to allow the person entrance. A head appeared.

"Hello Mr. Malfoy. We have an emergency. We need you to come to St Mungo's at once." The person was an older looking wizard with a deep voice, and a large mustache.

"Why, what's wrong?" Draco said suddenly alarmed.

"It's Mr. Potter. He has been in an accident." said the wizard.

"Why are you contacting me? Shouldn't you be calling his friends?" Draco said this in surprise as the words settled in on him though his mouth became like cement, and his heart speed up sounding like a motor boat.

"You were his only emergency contact in his medical file." Said the man with a shrug then disappeared out of the fire place. Draco found himself moving on instinct, as his brain was still behind him lounging on the couch, his limbs picked up the flu powder. He got into the green flames saying "St Mungo's" without thinking about what he was doing. He arrived in the entrance hall to the hospital as his brain finally started to become less like molasses.

The wizard from the fire place was standing next to him, and Draco nodded indicating that he should show him where the injured Potter was. Harry's room was on the ground level, Draco kept imagining that he had died do to an experimental potion or something. The wizard stopped in front of room thirty six.

"He is in there. They think he touched a cursed object, but can't be sure. The only sign of injury is a burn mark on his hand. He has not waken since he arrived twelve hours ago though, and if he stays like this for too long we may have to move him to the Janus Thickey Ward on the fourth floor." Draco swallowed deeply, he had heard of that ward, it was the ward of permanent residence for patients with no hope.

Draco entered the room slowly, and closed the door behind him. There laid Potter, in the center of the room, looking peaceful but pale, almost dead like. Tears swelled as he realized what was going on. His Harry would most likely never wake again, and there was nothing he could do. He would never be able to make things right with the boy. He would never be able to tell him how sorry he was. He would never again be able to feel Harry's lips against his. It was more than he could bare, and he began to weep.

He sat down on Harry's bed and allowed himself to cry as much as he wanted. He berried his face into Harry's chest. His tears began to soak the blanket covering Harry, but he did not care. He did not even care in that moment about his family or Astoria. This moment was about him, his grief, his lose, and his Harry. Draco wasn't sure how long he cried, but he sobbed until there were no more tears left. Even after the tears had all dried out he lay with his face against Harry's chest, not wanting to ever leave his ex-lover again.

By the time he finally sat up Draco could see the sun rising. He had been there all night, but to him the perception of time was lost. Draco took Harry's hand into his own, and was surprised by the warmth of it. He decided he might as well say everything he wanted to tell Harry now seeing as he wouldn't be able to say them to him any other way.

"Harry. I'm sorry," He began sniffling a little. "I never wanted to leave you. I've been broken hearted ever since I left. I had to leave though, for my parents. They found out about us, and told me they would disown me if I continued to be with you. I was so scared, not only of losing my family, but that if I chose you over them eventually you would leave me too, and I would be left all alone. I've never been brave like you. I couldn't love the way you did. I realize now thought that I'm even more afraid of losing you this way then I am you would leave me. I can't imagine living in a world where you are not alive and happy. Seeing you like this makes me wish I could go back, and chose you. I don't belong in my family anymore, and now they expect me to marry. I can't do it Harry. I love you. I always have, but now none of it matters. I'm so sorry for my selfish stupidity." His tear ducts seemed to have filled again, and he was crying again not able to continue his meaningless spiel.

Draco looked at Harry's face, and decided he might as well...one last time. He leaned into Harry and put his lips against Harry's, as he felt the last stitch of his heart break.

There was movement beneath his lips. Draco jumped back in surprise. Harry's eyes fluttered open slowly, and a smile suddenly played across his mouth.

"Draco." Harry's croak was barely audible. Draco couldn't believe what was going on.

"Harry, you're awake! They said you probably wouldn't wake up at all!" Draco was practically shouting in his shock, and excitement. Harry wiggled his finger indicating that Draco should come closer to him. Draco come in close so that his head was only inches from Harry's.

"I heard it all Draco. I still love you. I understand, will you come back to me now?" Harry sounded like a frog had taken over his voice box, but to Draco no words had ever sound so beautiful.

"Yes Harry. Of course." Draco said beginning to cry again, and he kissed him softly. The door opened and five healers bustling in, one of them was the man from earlier. Draco sat up quickly but did not let go of Harry's hand or stand from his bed.

"What happened Mr. Malfoy how did he wake up?" One of the woman healers asked as a few others went about casting charms to check Harry's vitals, and such. Draco blushed slightly, he wasn't exactly sure what had happened but Harry had woken up when he kissed him.

"Uh, I think it was because I -er- kissed him." Draco said using the hand not holding Harry's to scratch his head. He flushed deep red then making his blush extremely obvious. The looks on the healers faces did not make it any better. Thankfully they did not say anything so Draco looked back at Harry who had closed his eyes again, but was smiling.

"I've always known that love is the most powerful magic." Harry said squeezing Draco's hand lightly. Draco couldn't help but feel that Harry was probably right.


End file.
